Yumi veut changer de look
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Plusieurs années après les événements de Lyoko, Yumi doit faire face à un problème de… garde-robe !


Synopsis : plusieurs années après les événements de Lyoko, Yumi doit faire face à un problème de… garde-robe !

Disclaimer : le dessin animé Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Yumi veut changer de look_

Tout commença par une remarque anodine. Yumi venait de rentrer de la fac pour le traditionnel déjeuner dominical chez ses parents, et son père lui avait annoncé que le cousin Hikaru serait présent lui aussi. Il avait intimé à sa fille de monter se changer et elle s'était exécutée sans discuter.

M. Ishiyama avait fait la moue en voyant sa fille redescendre l'escalier en pantalon et tee-shirt noir. « Ça ira comme ça, si tu n'as rien d'autre à se mettre », avait-il dit d'un ton neutre. Et Yumi, passablement surprise, était allée voir sa mère dans la cuisine, bousculant au passage Hiroki qui envoyait des SMS à sa petite copine.

« Maman, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'a papa, par hasard ? Il a regardé ma tenue et il a eu l'air de trouver que je n'étais pas bien habillée. »

Mme Ishiyama hocha la tête. « Ma chérie, notre cousin Hikaru est un homme âgé », expliqua-t-elle. « Il est encore plus attaché aux conventions que nous, en particulier en ce qui concerne l'habillement. Ta tenue est propre et très décente, c'est vrai, mais il s'attend à ce qu'une fille de ton âge s'habille de façon un peu plus féminine. Tu comprends ? »

Yumi hocha la tête, assaillie par des sentiments contradictoires. La Yumi sûre d'elle et non superficielle criait qu'on n'a pas besoin de porter des robes pour être quelqu'un de bien et que pour rien au monde elle ne voulait ressembler à ces nanas futiles qui ne pensent qu'à la mode et aux fringues. Et la Yumi conventionnelle et dévouée à sa famille se disait qu'elle devait contenter ses parents, se conformer au rôle de la Japonaise traditionnelle, et que le cousin Hikaru méritait bien qu'elle change un peu de tenue, pour une fois.

Elle emprunta une robe à sa mère et le déjeuner se déroula sans problèmes. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta à la gare et attendit Ulrich pour prendre un verre avec lui, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Comme chaque dimanche, ils bavardèrent, Ulrich annonça brièvement que son père était comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire un vrai cauchemar, et Yumi parla du cousin Hikaru, le vieux fondateur de la firme Yumamoshi. Elle raconta le commentaire que son père avait fait sur sa tenue et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ulrich, tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez féminine ? »

Ulrich se creusa la tête pour trouver une réponse acceptable. Bien sûr, il aimait Yumi, et son amour pour elle ne changerait pas même si elle perdait sa beauté. Bien sûr, c'était une jolie fille, et elle avait un corps splendide, taillé par des années de gym et d'arts martiaux. Mais elle portait parfois des fringues qu'il avait déjà vues sur elle au collège et cela devenait un peu lassant. Passablement attaché à la beauté physique, le jeune homme pensait qu'un peu de changement ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« C'est toi qui vois », dit-il enfin.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Tu veux que je dises quoi ? »

« Ce que tu penses ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Tu veux que je change de look, oui ou non ? »

Ulrich soupira intérieurement. Voilà que Yumi avait des réactions de nana superficielle, maintenant. Les filles étaient étranges. Il décida d'opter pour un compromis. « Oui, j'aimerais bien que tu vires ton pull noir raz-du-nombril, mais pour le reste, tu fais comme tu veux. »

La Japonaise pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle avait espérée, mais après tout, elle avait demandé à son copain de se montrer sincère. « Merci pour ta franchise », dit-elle sobrement. « Et sinon, ta mère va bien ? »

oOoOoOoooOO

Le soir même, dans le logement qu'elle partageait avec sa colocataire Amélie, Yumi examina longuement le pull noir en question. D'accord, il était confortable et pas trop usé. D'accord, elle aimait bien ce genre de vêtements. Mais elle avait dû voir le même sur une ado de quinze ans la semaine précédente. Elle avait vingt ans et si elle ne renouvelait pas un peu son look, elle allait finir par ressembler à une de ces femmes qui essaient désespérément de « faire jeune » en aboutissant à l'effet inverse. Sa prof d'anglais à la fac, par exemple, portait des tenues de fillette à trente-cinq ans passés et avait l'air franchement ridicule.

Yumi frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ulrich finisse par trouver qu'elle ressemblait à cette professeure. Même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela, il allait falloir qu'elle plonge dans un de ces temples de la futilité qu'on appelle des centres commerciaux et qu'elle s'achète de nouveaux vêtements dans un style _un peu différent_. Déterminée, elle attrapa son agenda et nota la date et l'heure de l'épreuve.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait demander à une copine de l'accompagner à cette occasion. Mais à qui ? Aélita se trouvait actuellement en vacances avec Jérémie à l'autre bout de la France. Amélie, sérieuse, loyale et plutôt gentille, aurait sûrement accepté de lui rendre ce service, mais elle portait des tenues tellement extravagantes que Yumi préféra se méfier. Elle allait s'y rendre seule. Après tout, ses parents lui avaient appris qu'en bossant à fond, elle pouvait réussir à tout faire, y compris ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne s'applique pas au shopping.

oOoOoOoooOO

En sortant du centre commercial le samedi suivant, Yumi soupira d'exaspération. Elle détestait se rendre compte qu'elle avait échoué dans quelque domaine que ce soit, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. D'abord, elle s'était heurtée à une vendeuse pot-de-colle qui avait essayé de lui vendre des tenues hors de prix, ensuite elle s'était incrustée dans une boutique bcbg dont les habituées l'avaient regardée de haut en regardant son pantalon et son tee-shirt bon marchés, ensuite elle s'était forcée à essayer une vingtaine de tenues différentes, sans le moindre succès… C'était carrément déprimant.

Le pire était qu'elle ressentait surtout un sentiment d'injustice. Des tas de nanas moins jolies, moins intelligentes ou moins bosseuses qu'elle se trouvaient des vêtements qui leur allaient sans le moindre effort, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour avoir l'air moins ado sans pour autant avoir l'air vieille ?

Elle se posait encore la question quand elle regagna son logement où Amélie se prélassait devant la télé. Tant pis, elle allait devoir mettre son orgueil de côté et demander de l'aide. « Salut », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sa colocataire l'écouta attentivement. « Donc, tu veux savoir si je ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrais te conseiller », résuma-t-elle enfin.

« C'est ça », soupira Yumi.

« Eh bien, je n'y connais rien, mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Tu sais que les élèves des écoles de coiffure coupent les cheveux des gens pour presque rien ? On fait presque la même chose à l'école des métiers de la mode. Le dernier mercredi de chaque mois, les élèves donnent des conseils en look à des personnes de l'extérieur, et leurs professeurs les notent. »

« Ça se fait en public ? » s'inquiéta la Japonaise, qui n'avait aucune envie de déballer ses états d'âme devant beaucoup de gens.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, il n'y a qu'un élève et un prof. J'ai l'adresse et le numéro, si tu veux. »

Yumi remercia et réfléchit pendant tout l'après-midi. Elle finit par téléphoner pour prendre rendez-vous. Après tout, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

oOoOoOoooOO

Le mercredi suivant, elle se présenta à l'école en question. La réceptionniste l'introduisit dans une pièce où des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements de toutes sortes se trouvaient suspendus sur des cintres. Yumi regarda pendant un moment les affiches représentant diverses gammes de couleur et différents types de morphologies quand un bruit de porte la fit tressaillir. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'œil sévère, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie par une fille de son âge, blonde et apparemment très nerveuse.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Ishiyama », dit la femme en lui serrant la main. « Je suis Madame Brun, professeure de relations client, et voici Mademoiselle Latorre. Nous allons commencer. Latorre, parlez-moi de Mademoiselle Ishiyama.

Yumi se souvint alors qu'elle connaissait cette fille de vue : c'était Vivi, une fille inoffensive mais passablement stupide, qui avait un peu sympathisé avec Sissi au lycée. La jeune Japonaise l'avait toujours considérée comme une version un peu plus gentille mais tout aussi superficielle de Sissi. Elle allait être relookée par une bimbo ! Elle serra les dents tandis que Vivi commençait à parler, visiblement gênée.

« Elle a une morphologie de type mince et athlétique, une peau claire de type quatre. Les coupes à essayer en priorité… »

Yumi écouta attentivement. La situation s'avérait vraiment bizarre, mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre et certains conseils lui plaisaient, comme celui d'éviter les tons pastel et le rose bonbon. A la fin de son discours, visiblement récité depuis un livre de cours appris par cœur, Vivi lui tendit deux fiches précisant « ses coupes » et « ses couleurs ». Mme Brun hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et nota quelque chose sur un bloc. « Bien, Latorre. Faites essayer quelque chose à votre cliente. »

Apparemment soulagée d'avoir réussi la première partie de l'épreuve, Vivi attrapa une jupe et un chemisier et les tendit à Yumi. Celle-ci secoua la tête. « Je ne porte pas de dentelle », dit-elle.

« Tu es là pour essayer, non ? » fit remarquer la fille.

« Je _n'essaie_ pas de dentelle. »

« Ça, alors », suggéra Vivi en décrochant un tee-shirt à motifs compliqués.

« Je ne porte pas ça non plus », rétorqua Yumi, consternée qu'on veuille la fringuer comme une lolita. Vivi pinça les lèvres et lui proposa d'autres tenues, que l'ancienne lyokoguerrière refusa les unes après les autres. Pour finir, Vivi fit mine d'aller chercher une tenue au fond de la salle, où elle fit signe à Yumi de l'écouter.

« Je t'en prie », murmura-t-elle. « Cette épreuve compte pour la note finale et la prof pourrait me faire redoubler mon BTS si je ne la réussis pas. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer un truc ? »

Yumi hocha la tête. En bonne élève, elle n'avait jamais connu l'angoisse de redoubler mais elle connaissait assez bien Odd et Ulrich pour avoir une idée de ce que cela pouvait représenter. « D'accord », chuchota-t-elle. « Mais tous ces chichis, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Tu n'aurais rien de plus… »

« Sobre ? Elégant ? » demanda Vivi.

« C'est ça », répondit la Japonaise, soulagée. « Un peu plus sobre. »

L'élève de l'école de mode attrapa une robe longue très simple et la tendit à Yumi, qui alla l'essayer derrière un rideau. Elle revint se regarder dans un miroir et resta médusée. C'était comme de regarder une inconnue très belle et à qui on ne ressemblait pas du tout. Et elle se sentait un peu gênée.

« Ça te plait ? » demanda Vivi, assez fort pour que l'enseignante l'entende.

« Ça change vraiment beaucoup », répondit Yumi en essayant de se voir de dos. « Je ne sais pas… »

« Je te propose une chose », ajouta l'élève, qui récitait de nouveau son cours. « On te photographie avec. Comme ça, tu pourras regarder la photo plus tard à tête reposée et te faire une idée. »

Yumi acquiesça. « C'est peut-être un peu habillé pour être porté tous les jours », ajouta-t-elle. « J'aimerais bien essayer quelque chose que je pourrais mettre à la fac. »

Vivi lui fit essayer une dizaine d'autres tenues et les photographia à chaque fois que Yumi lui donnait son accord. Pour finir, elle lui donna un petit cours sur la façon de se maquiller, et Yumi se força à tout mémoriser. Après tout, même si elle se maquillait une ou deux fois par an, ce genre de conseils pouvait lui servir. Vivi finit par escorter sa 'cliente' jusqu'à la sortie. « Merci », murmura-t-elle avec soulagement. « J'aurai une bonne note grâce à toi. »

« Merci pour les conseils. »

Et la jeune Japonaise rentra chez elle, songeuse. La séance s'était avérée concluante. Elle avait de nouvelles bases pour faire du shopping, et elle allait enfin pouvoir recevoir le cousin Hikaru sans choquer ses parents. Mais être relookée par un clone de Sissi ou presque, c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Yumi sortit les photos prises une heure plus tôt et les regarda pensivement. Oui, cela la changeait vraiment beaucoup. Mais elle pouvait toujours s'acheter une ou deux tenues similaires et les réserver pour les visites du cousin Hikaru. Ses parents verraient qu'elle avait fait un effort pour respecter les conventions.

Et peut-être qu'elle pouvait également montrer la robe longue à Ulrich. S'il aimait, cela pouvait toujours ajouter autre chose à leur relation…

_La fin._


End file.
